militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bob Nimmo
|birth_place = Balboa, California, U.S. |death_date = |death_place = Atascadero, California, U.S. |party = Republican |education = California Polytechnic State University, San Luis Obispo }} Robert Nimmo (February 5, 1922 — November 7, 2005) was an American military officer and politician. Life and career Nimmo attended California Polytechnic State University before entering the United States Army Air Corps in 1940. He flew missions over France and Germany in World War II, but was shot down over Poland and interned in Sweden for 3 months. After returning to the U.S. he served as a flight instructor until the end of the war.Ellen Holland, Atascadero News, Resolution Dedicates Part of Highway 41 to Bob, Pat Nimmo , July 18, 2008 After the war Nimmo joined the California National Guard, where he served until 1970. He commanded Camp San Luis Obispo and served as the United States Property & Fiscal Officer, and retired as a Colonel.San Luis Obispo Tribune, Atascadero's Public Servant Robert Nimmo Dies, November 9, 2005 A Republican, Nimmo served in the California State Assembly (1973 to 1977) and California State Senate (1977 to 1981).United Press International, Pittsburgh Press, Reagan Names VA Chief, May 1, 1981 In 1981, President Ronald Reagan appointed Nimmo to head the Veterans' Administration, and he served until 1982. Nimmo was known for his preference for cutting funding for VA programs. He referred to veterans groups as "greedy", and to Agent Orange as not much worse than a "little teenage acne", although his supporters argued that these quotes were taken out of context.MacPherson, Myra, Long Time Passing: Vietnam and the Haunted Generation, Indiana University Press, 2001, p. xxxviUnited Press International, Ben (Oregon) Bulletin, Unpopular Chief of veterans Administration Resigns, October 6, 1982 His Deputy, Chuck Hagel, resigned in 1982 over disagreements with Nimmo.Associated Press, Bangor Daily News, Two Veterans Head List for Chief of VA, October 18, 1982 As VA Administrator Nimmo was also accused of excessive expenditures on redecorating his office, leasing an expensive sedan as his official vehicle, and improperly using the employee designated as his driver. Nimmo reimbursed the government more than $6,000 to compensate for the driver's unauthorized overtime.Associated Press, Toledo Blade, VA Administrator Reimburses U.S., June 16, 1982 After returning to California, Nimmo remained active in civic causes and local government, including service on the Atascadero City Council and a term as the city's Mayor (June 26, 1990 to June 1994).San Luis Obispo Tribune, Obituary, Bob Nimmo, November 12, 2005 External links * California State Assembly, Resolution Designating The Robert and Pat Nimmo Memorial Highway, April 1, 2008 References Category:1922 births Category:2005 deaths Category:20th-century American politicians Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:American prisoners of war in World War II Category:California Republicans Category:California State Senators Category:Members of the California State Assembly Category:National Guard of the United States officers Category:People from Atascadero, California Category:People from Newport Beach, California Category:Shot-down aviators Category:United States Army Air Forces pilots of World War II Category:United States Army officers Category:United States Department of Veterans Affairs officials Category:World War II prisoners of war held by Germany